Thirteen Reasons Why: Karma's a Bitch
by stephanierice03
Summary: Ever wonder what ever happened to the infamous people of the 13 tapes? Listen up, because its me, Hannah Baker. I'm back and telling you all the story of those people through my personal tapes, more like my journal of everyone's now shitty lives.


Thirteen Reasons Why: Karma's a Bitch

After my death, I needed to come back and make additional tapes explaining what happened to the people who killed me. Ever wonder what about what happened to the assholes? Sit back, relax, and grab a snack because I am about to tell you the rest of the story of me, Hannah Baker. Which brings me to this NEW first tape.

Tape 8 side A

It all started with Justin Foley. The handsome, popular jock. As you know, I met him at a party. Days later after talking, Justin and I decided to go to the park, and bam, that's what started it all. It was just a kiss… Why? Did you hear something more? Sorry to disappoint you, but it was just a kiss. My first kiss, that he had ruined for me. That night, Justin got a provocative photo of me going down the slide. Even now as I'm talking, it still confuses me as to why seeing a small glimpse of a girls' panties is so interesting to people. He sent it to everyone. Justin Foley. Justin Foley became pretty depressed by the situation. Justin, depressed, funny how he's the one who's depressed, I mean, he only did it to himself, or to me… Anyhow, Justin unfriended Brice, of course, never got back with Jessica, and got pretty bad into drugs and alcohol. Personally, I probably would have too if I made a girl kill herself…

Tape 8 Side B

Alex Standall. Yep, he's the second reason. We met during one of my friend Jessica and I's many Monet visits. After becoming all best friends, a trio, we all started drifting. Well, that was until I figured out Alex began dating Jessica. I was the one left behind. Because Jessica wouldn't have sex with Alex, he decided to come up with "Best/Worse Ass" paper to pass around. He claims he only did it to make Jessica mad, although Jessica only got mad at me. It's funny how he realized what his actions did, after it was too late. I got voted for the best ass in the school, and Jessica ended up with the worse ass in the school. Coming from her boyfriend, Jessica had every reason to believe all of the rumors about me… or did she? Now, as far as you all are guessing, Alex Standall never did shoot himself. Who shot Alex, you ask? Tyler. Tyler Down, the school's photographer, my own personal stalker. Tyler has done many things throughout the last months of my life, but trust me, we'll get there. Now, back to the shooting of Alex. I don't want to get into too much detail, that'll be for another tape. Don't worry, you'll find out.

Tape 9 Side A

Oh, look who's next. My "friend" Jessica Davis. Jessica Davis was my first friend I had at Liberty High. We met because we had to, basically. We were both waiting in the front office to talk to Mrs. Antilly. Little did we know, Mrs. Antilly was damn good at her job, because we were best friends. For Jessica and me, it was Monet's Café. As I told you earlier, that was our spot. Our office, that even included Alex Standall… at one point. Jessica Davis… whatever happened to Jessica Davis? Well, Jessica ended up telling everyone about what Bryce did to her, but wait… I can't give too much detail yet, that's for Bryce's tape. All you need to know is Jessica has some serious issues now, due to everything that happened to her, happened to me…

Tape 9 side B

Tyler Down. The school's photographer. My own personal stalker. He's next. He was the one who stalked me, took pictures of me constantly, invaded my privacy. Tyler Down took everything away from me. At every second, at home, at school, I constantly heard that fucking clicking sound of his camera. Same clicking sound I heard the night Courtney and I tried to find my stalker. Tyler took pictures of Courtney and I making out, just for fun, I might add, and sent them to the whole school because I wouldn't go on a date with him. What did Tyler do afterwards? What did he do after my death? I can't quite say just yet… but, you'll soon find out. Like I said, we're a society of stalkers. We're all guilty. We all look.

Tape 10 side A

Courtney Crimsen. What a pretty name. What a pretty girl. One of the nicest girls in the school, right? Wrong. She proceeded to ignore me days after the picture of her and I went around. The night of the dance, Courtney told Montgomery some rumors about me, well, she added to the already long list of rumors about me. She did all of this just to hide the fact that she is a lesbian. Oh, the things people will do to protect themselves, because fuck the feelings of others, right? Well, paybacks a bitch. Later on, after my death, a similar incident occurred between Courtney and another girl, and everyone found out. She and her two gay dads had to move away, because she began to get bullied. Hmm…

Tape 10 side B

Marcus Cole. I was on his dollar valentines list. I actually thought I kind of always liked him, but I was wrong. We planned a date to Rosie's Diner. Milkshakes, hamburgers, fries, Marcos… it all sounds too good to be true. And it was. He showed up late to our "date." An hour goes by, he finally showed up, except he wasn't alone. His friends were across the way watching, to see if Marcus could make a move. He started to put his hand on my thigh, and ask me to go home with him. After I aggressively pushed him off, he shouted that he thought I was easy. Whatever happened to Marcus? Marcus lost his scholarships, chance to be valedictorian and presidency of the student council. This occurred after all the shit that happened to me.

Tape 11 side A

Who's on this tape? Well it's Zachery Dempsey. For our communications class, our teacher had us make compliment bags. Compliment bags were used for well, compliments. It's where all of us students give each other anonymous compliments about one another. I checked them every day, I don't know why these stupid notes were so important for me or why they were so special. Someone in that class cut my life away, someone in that class who was known for being sweet, Zach Dempsey. He began to take away my compliment cards, days after I rejected him. I don't think he knew how much I needed those stupid little things. I guess when you don't get what you want, you began taking from others. Zach Dempsey ended up tearing up his leg, and his basketball career fled. Sucks when something or someone takes away your happiness, right Zach?

Tape 11 side B

Stealing from a person isn't very nice, is it Ryan Shaver? Ryan Shaver was in an adult poetry class with me, he was the only other high school student besides me. He stole one of my poems and published it in the school magazine. Everyone knew of my embarrassing thoughts. Why did Ryan do it? Why did he want to humiliate me like that? I'm not going to say much about Ryan Shaver, because there's not much to say. He hurt me. Ryan Shaver ended up moving on with his life, and writing a poem about me, Hannah Baker. He then grew to be a writer and he wrote an entire book about me.

Tape 12 side A

Welcome to his second tape, Justin Foley. Yep, he did something AGAIN. I was hiding in a room, that we'll get to later. Anyways, Justin and Jessica were making out in the room I was in, although they were dating, she was extremely drunk and Justin began to try and get her to have sex with him. But surprisingly enough, Justin let Jessica be. Justin knew as he was leaving the room that Bryce hinted that he wanted to mess around with Jessica, knowing that she's too drunk to know, and Justin was too drunk to make it stop. Bryce raped Jessica. She was unconscious. Justin let his best friend rape his girlfriend. Not once did he try to really stop it, or bring it up ever again to Bryce or Jessica. Justin Foley is a coward, an asshole. As you already know, he got into drugs and alcohol really bad, but hey, like I said that's what happens when fuck with people.

Tape 12 side B

This one's for Sherry. Sweet girl, so I thought. After being drunk and experiencing a lot at that party, I just wanted to go home, and Sherry was there. Sherry was the one who was going to take me home. During the ride home, Sherry was grabbing me her cell phone and we hit a stop sign with her car, we knocked it down. Sherry was scared, I was freaking out. But Sherry didn't want to get into legal trouble about htting the stop sign. We argued about whether or not we would call the police or not. Sherry ended up leaving me there. I needed to find a working phone, I wish I found it faster. Jeff Adkins was on a beer run, when he came across the four ways and didn't see the stop sign, because Sherry never called about it. Jeff Adkins died because of a mistake Sherry made. Later on, after my death, Sherry ended up getting into legal trouble about the incident for not calling about it or confessing about it. Sherry got charged for manslaughter and wasn't sentenced very long.

Tape 13 side A

Clay Jensen. The night of Jessica's party, we almost hooked up. I knew we always had a thing this whole time. We worked at the Crestmont theater `and I knew he was the one. Clay was so sweet and genuine, and invited me to Jessica's party. We began to makeup, and at that moment I was so happy, nothing could be more perfect. I didn't want it to stop but I couldn't stop thinking about all of those other guys, even though I knew you were different. I was testing him, I told him to leave me alone to see if he would leave like every other guy, and he did leave. Apart of me didn't want him to leave at all, I wanted him to stay. But he walked out the door, like I told him too. Why did he have to leave? Why Clay? Helmet? His name does not belong on this list, but he needs to be in my story. I didn't deserve to be with someone like Clay. Which brings me to what is now Clay Jensen. Clay Jensen became happy, forgot about the tapes, after the justice system handled a lot of the case, Clay found Sky. And they became happy together.

Tape 13 side B

This was the beginning to the worst day of my life. All because of Bryce. You'd think I'd know better than to go to his party, after everything that happened at Jessica's party. I'm just going to skip some little details, but I ended up getting into the hot tub after everyone got out. Bryce came into the hot tub and raped me. He began to aggressively hook up with me while I couldn't do anything about it but accept the fact it was happening. It ruined me. Thanks to you Bryce, you set my reputation straight. But the situation also ruined Bryce, too. Because Bryce ended up having to go to prison for the raping of me, Hannah Baker. Bryce raped me, and he paid for it.

Tape 14 side A

Mr. Porter. Liberty High's counselor. This tape is for him. Not only did he replace Mrs. Antilly, the one who moved away, unfortunately, but he didn't help me. He did the same exact thing everyone else did to me throughout my life, throughout these tapes. I cried out for help to a lot of people, but he was the main one I expected to do something about it. He didn't quite understand exactly what I was trying to say, although I basically screamed out that I was going to kill myself, some things aren't so noticeable to others, apparently. Mr. Porter was not there for me like I wanted him to be. I needed someone who saw the potential in me that I didn't have. He's not so good at his job… Mr. Porter ended up going to trial with this case, being a witness to me "calling out" for help. After the case, he ended up moving away, and ended his career as a counselor, or any sort of helper at that matter. He shouldn't have let me leave his office…

It's me, Hannah, Hannah Baker. These tapes were not only a recap of everything that happened to everyone, but a continuing of what all happened to them. I was very brief as to everything that occurred with everyone after my death, but that is because I want to end this with a bang. No literally, a bang. Remember when I said I wasn't finished with Tyler Down? Yeah, well the following year of my case, Tyler ended up killing everybody, making it seem like they all committed suicide for being involved in my suicide. Kind of like how I told you that Alex Standall supposedly shot himself, well, he didn't. Tyler shot him. Tyler Down is the ending of these tapes. He literally ended it all.


End file.
